A Boy and His Dragon
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: Harry is unknowingly sacrificed to a Dragon by his Cousin. Now his Friends and God Fathers what him back, but is it too late? Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**A Boy And His Dragon**

**Summary- **

In the Village that Harry lives in, there is a rumor that a Dragon lives on the mountain that village was built under. On Harry's seventeenth birthday, Harry's cousin and his friends decide to play a 'prank' on him and tie him to a pole in from of a cave on the mountain. When a Dragon really does appear and take Harry, Harry's friends and God fathers will do everything in their powers to get Harry, if it already isn't too late.

**Chapter 1-**

_Dragon, noun, __a __mythical creature generally represented as a huge, winged reptile with crested head and enormous claws and teeth, and often spouting fire. The dragon was said to be a greedy, tyrannical brute that ate damsels, demolished villages, and kept a huge treasure hoarded._

Harry sighed as he looked at the long list of chores that his Aunt Petunia gave him to do on his birthday, looks like he wasn't going to be going to the birthday party his friends and God Fathers were throwing him today. Harry folded up the piece of paper and went to gather up the dirty clothes. He should have known that the Dursleys weren't going to let he have the day off, why did he even hold out hope? He walked over to the small river behind the Dursleys' house and began to clean the clothes.

As he cleaned the clothes he looked up at the mountain that this village was built under many, many years ago. It was such a beautiful mountain, he wondered why no one was allowed up there, and he wasn't the only one who wondered this. Many of the children in the village wondered this too. He had asked his best friend, Ronald Weasely, mother one day; she told him that there is said to be a Dragon living up there. Harry had never seen the Dragon, no one in the village has seen the Dragon, well no one but Dumbledore, and that was a long time ago. Harry even wondered if there really was a Dragon living up there.

Once the clothes had been cleaned Harry placed them on the clothes line to dry then headed inside to grab a basket and some money. After that was done Harry walked to the market to buy the food that Aunt Petunia had written down. While at the market he ran into his cousin, Dudley's tutor Severus Snape, and one of his three God Fathers. "Harry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be over at the Weasely's place celebrating your birthday?" Snape asked the boy.

"I can't go; I have so many chores to do." Harry said as Snape got an annoyed look in his raven black eyes, Harry swore they changed from black to red for a split second before changing back, it happened so fast that Harry chocked it off to his imagination.

"Is that so? Well than, I'll just have to go and inform the others of this." Snape said looking like he was sucking on a very sour lemon. "I will see you later Harry." He added then walked away. Harry shook his head at the man, he may not show it very often, but Harry knew the man cared for him like one would a son.

After buying all that Aunt Petunia had written down Harry made his way back to the Dursleys' house to make something for them to eat while he cleaned the house. When he was a few yards away from the house, Harry was surrounded by his cousin Dudley and his friends, Piers and Malcolm. "Well, look at what we've found boys, a little freak." Dudley said and Piers and Malcolm laughed. Harry sighed trying to hold his annoyance for the portly boy in front of him aside.

"Dudley please move, I need to get this inside and began on dinner." Harry said, and of course he didn't listen.

"No, I don't think I will." Dudley said moving closer to Harry, Harry's eyes started to water at the stench coming off the three of them. The Dursleys were among the handful of people who believed that you did not have to bath every day and that a bath every now and then was perfectly fine. Thank god Harry was not in that handful of people and bathed regularly, he didn't think he would be able to handle smelling himself every day.

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked not really in the mood to be messed with.

"We thought we would give you a birthday gift, since it is you birthday." Dudley said smirking and Piers and Malcolm snickered. Harry was suspicious, Dudley and his friends giving him a birthday gift, this was bad. And Harry was right. Before he could say or do anything Malcolm had thrown him over his should nearly knocking Harry out with his stench.

When Harry had awoken from his stench induced daze, he found himself tied to a sacrificial pole in front of a very dark cave on the side of the mountain. Harry tried to wiggle out of the rope, hoping that rope would slip off. "Damn it." Harry muttered when that didn't happen. He snapped his head up when he heard Dudley laugh at him. "What the hell Dudley?"

"Well, we thought that since you love asking about this Dragon so much that for your birthday gift we would let you meet the Dragon face to face. But don't worry; I hear that Dragons only eat virgins so you should be safe. Oh wait that's right, you ARE a virgin, well nice knowing you." Dudley said before leaving down the mountain with his friends in tow.

"Damn it Dudley, Get back here and untie me!" Harry yelled, he was afraid of what his Aunt would do to him when he did not show up to make their dinner. Harry groaned when he realized that they weren't coming back for him, "Well, isn't this just great, tied up to a pole, on a mountain, on my birthday. This day just couldn't get any better." Harry muttered looking down at the ground. Harry lifted an eyebrow as some of the peddles on the ground began to bounce and roll around. Soon the ground began to tremble, sound soon followed, Harry followed where the sound was coming from and it turned out to be the cave.

_Thump._

The sandy dirt around him shifted and slid wildly and a small dust cloud formed around his feet.

_Thump._

He felt the jolt of it travel from his feet into his knees.

_Thump._

He turned to call to Dudley, but the only sound out of his mouth was a dry croak.

_Thump. _

…_Slide._

What _was _that? There was a thump and then a sliding, almost…slithering sound. Harry squinted into the gloom. Was something _moving_ in there?

Yes.

The dragon that Harry wasn't so sure was real? Harry's eyes widened as a huge silver dragon head appeared out from the cave. Harry tried to scream but the sound died in his throat when the Dragon looked at him with beautiful tilted gray eyes, sparkling like stars in the middle of the day. The Dragon looked around then fully came out of the cave and walked around Harry looking at him before stopping in front of him with his slender snout a few feet away from Harry's body.

The slender snout which Harry _knew_ housed some amazingly sharp teeth came closer and a gentle purring sound was hear. Harry closed his eyes, feeling a cold sweat break over his body. But instead of the expected _'Fwoosh'_ and instant _death-by-fire-ball_, Harry felt a warm breeze wafting over him. It was oddly comforting, like the feeling of a summer breeze at night, keeping bugs at bay when the Dursleys made him sleep outside for the crime of coexistence.

Harry cracked one eye and saw that the dragon was… breathing on him. What the? No… no, he realized, the beast was _sniffing_ him. The dragon drew back slightly and Harry concentrated on _not_ dying by hyperventilation as another warm breeze blew around him, dust getting into his eyes and making them water. He coughed, blinking at the tears and trying to see where the beast had gone, but when he was finally able to open his eyes he gave a start.

* * *

**That's it for this idea came from a story I read called 'Dragon Bait' by Bullied. I was sad to find that is hadn't been touched for three years so I thought I would try my luck with my version of Harry falls in love with a Dragon story. ^^ I hope you're not made Bullied.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Boy And His Dragon**

**Summary- **

In the Village that Harry lives in, there is a rumor that a Dragon lives on the mountain that village was built under. On Harry's seventeenth birthday, Harry's cousin and his friends decide to play a 'prank' on him and tie him to a pole in from of a cave on the mountain. When a Dragon really does appear and take Harry, Harry's friends and God fathers will do everything in their powers to get Harry, if it already isn't too late.

**Chapter 2-**

He coughed, blinking at the tears and trying to see where the beast had gone, but when he was finally able to open his eyes he gave a start. Instead of seeing the Dragon there ready to eat him like he expected, there in front of him was a beautiful boy with shoulder length sliver hair, silver eyes, he was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants and nice shoes on. Harry looked around trying to spot the Dragon. 'Where did it go?'

"What is your name?" the boy in front of him asked causing Harry to look back at him, the boys voice was magical and seemed to hold a bit of a growl to it. The boy lifted an eyebrow up after a minute of silence and Harry realized he had not answered him.

"Oh, um, my name is Harry. I'm sorry for causing you any trouble, and disturbing you. My cousin and his friends decided to leave me up here as a prank." Harry said rambling the boy looked down the path that lead to Harry's village. "So if you would be kind enough to untie me, I will leave and never bother you again." The boy's eyes snapped towards Harry.

"Leave?" the boy asked.

"Yes, this is your mountain is it not? I will leave you alone and never come back up here." Harry said struggling with the rope around his wrist.

"It is true that this is my mountain, but once I untie you, you will not be able to leave." the boy said and Harry looked at him in shock.

"What! Why? I must get back to my Aunt and Uncle's place to cook their dinner before it gets too late." Harry said and the boy stepped closer to Harry placing his right hand gently on Harry's cheek.

"I do not allow any of my sacrifices to leave my sight." the boy said, "As for your Aunt and Uncle's dinner, they will learn to do it themselves or starve, but you will never be going back to them."

"Wh-what?" Harry asked, 'Did that boy just say sacrifice?' "Sa-sacrifice?" The boy raised an eye brow again.

"Did you not realize that you have been sacrificed to me when those boys left you here?" The boy asked.

"Wait! You're that Dragon from before?" Harry asked.

"Who else would I be?" The boy asked and tears came Harry's eyes.

'No, this can't be happening, I don't want to die yet!' Harry screamed in his mind. Harry felt the ropes loosen around his wrist and tried to make a run for the path but the Dragon grabbed his wrist before he could even take his third step.

"I told you that you would not be leaving, you were sacrificed to me so you are now mine." the Dragon said then threw Harry over his shoulder. Harry began to kick and punch the Dragon trying to make him put him down.

"Put Me Down! I don't want to be your sacrifice! I don't want to be eaten! I don't want to die!" Harry yelled with tears rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly the Dragon stopped walking and sat Harry down on the ground but kept his hands on him just encase Harry decided to try and run again.

"Eaten? You think I'm going to eat you?" the Dragon asked. Harry nodded his tears still falling from his eyes, the Dragon laughed as soft laugh that had Harry wanting to hear more. The Dragon then gently ran a clawed hand down Harry's cheek. "Harry, if I was going to kill you, I would have done so when you were tied up."

"The-then what are you going to do with me?" Harry asked whipping away some of his tears.

"You are going to be my 'princess'." the Dragon said.

"What! But I'm not a princess and I defiantly ain't no girl!" Harry cried an the Dragon laughed resting a hand on Harry's head.

"This I know, but a Dragon is suppose to kidnap a princess and take her as a sacrifice. But since there is no castle or princesses around here I have decided to take you as my 'princess'." The Dragon said and began leading Harry into the cave.

"Wh-What is expected of a Dragon's 'Princess'?" Harry asked curious.

"Well, they are expected to keep the Dragon's lair clean and cook for the Dragon." the Dragon said.

"What, but that is what I was suppose to do at my aunt and uncle's place." Harry cried out, his voice echoing through out the cave.

"Then you will be a great 'Princess' since you are used to it." the Dragon said smirking and Harry groaned and pouted.

"What is the Dragon expected to do?" Harry asked still pouting.

"They are expected to take care of their 'Princess' and keep any one who wishes to take 'her' form the Dragon, they often kill that person." The Dragon said as they finally came to a very clean looking sitting room. "Any more questions?"

"Um, yes. What is your name? I can't keep calling you Dragon." Harry asked the Dragon chuckled.

"My name is Draconas, but you may call me Draco." The Dragon said and Harry looked confused.

"So you want me to call you Dragon in Latin? And doesn't Draconas mean 'Son of Dragon' in Latin?" Harry asked and Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hair line in shock.

"You are educated?" Draco asked, and Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, my god father, Severus, taught me a few things." Harry said and Draco swept past him.

"So that is why your scent was familiar." Draco muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry, would you mind making us some dinner?" Draco asked.

"Us? Is there some one else here?" Harry asked looking around confusing Draco,

"You an me are the only ones here Harry." Draco said.

"But you said 'make us dinner'." Harry said.

"Yes, dinner for you and me." Draco said really confused and Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean I'll be eating the dinner too?" Harry asked.

"Of course you will idiot, why would I make you make it then not have any of it?" Draco asked and Harry looked away ashamed.

"Well, that is what my aunt and uncle always did." Harry said and Draco growled.

"What? Did they ever feed you?" Draco asked.

"Occasionally, but it was always stale bread and water." Harry said and Draco growled a more dangerous growl and headed toward the cave opening. "Wh-where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Cook Dinner. I'll be back." Draco growled and disappeared. Harry stared where Draco had left from concerned, did he say something wrong?

**\''/**

Snape ran out of his hut when he heard the loud angry roar from the sky. Looking around Snape noticed he wasn't the only one who heard it. All of the villagers had stopped what they were doing and were staring up into the sky that was covered up by many dark angry clouds. "Wasn't the sun just out?" one village man said. Snape looked at them then back to the sky just in time to glimpse a silver Dragon tail, no one else seemed to see it.

'What happened to piss you off this much Draco?' Snape thought hearing another angry roar that was drowned out by thunder and lightning. The villager began to scramble back into their huts as ran began to pour down on them. 'I feel sorry the poor soul who was unfortunate enough to piss you off.' Snape thought going back into his hut as another roar was drowned out by thunder which was followed closely by lightning.

* * *

**Lala- I am sorry to say that most of my first chapter was from ****'Dragon Bait' by Bullied, I apologize for not giving them credit in the first chapter. -bows head in shame while crying- but I promise to never do that again so please forgive me.  
**


End file.
